Harry Potter and the Blood Wards
by Byakugan89
Summary: Albus Dumbledore left Harry with his aunt because of blood wards. No horcruxes, mentions of child abuse. You have been warned. Hints of Harmony in last chapter
1. Chapter 1

It all started a month before the boy turned four.

It began as a perfectly normal early spring day. The little raven haired boy was on the kitchen floor, scrubbing away. His aunt was on the phone a foot away from him, gossiping to one of her friends. She turned to look out the window, not noticing her tiny nephew cleaning just behind her.

There was a loud crash, and the boys uncle, waddled in to see his wife bleeding on the floor. The angered man called for an ambulance then turned to the child that was now watching him with fear. The whale of the man grabbed that small boy by his neck, cutting off the air until he was nearly blue in the face.

When the ambulance arrived, there appeared to only be two people in the house, the injured woman, and her concerned husband. Petunia Dursley was loaded into the ambulance and the man followed them to the hospital, only pausing long enough to pick up his son from his play date.

No one had noticed the blood vanish from the floor.

When the male Dursleys returned home that night Vernon tucked his young son in bed, before going downstairs to punish the boy who hurt his wife.

20 minutes later an exhausted man went to bed, leaving the bleeding child to cry softly in his cupboard, where the blood barely hit the floor.

The man and his whale of a son left the raven haired child locked up to go and visit his wife in the hospital each day, leaving before breakfast and only coming home to go to bed.

A week after the accident the house was put up for sale.

The next day the real estate agent arrived to look the house over when she heard soft sounds coming from the cupboard under the stairs.

She unlocked the door, expecting to find rats or some other vermin to be removed, but was shocked to find a tiny boy instead. She immediately called the police, who brought the child to the same hospital his aunt had been sent to.

The staff told the officers about the family, which led to an APB for their arrests for child abuse, and abandonment.

It would take a few weeks of healing and therapy before the nameless little boy would be ready to find a new home.

The picture the child painted of his life with his relatives told everyone involved just what would happen to the family when they were found.

It wouldn't be until July 1991 that Albus Dumbledore would realize that his plans for Harry Potter have failed.


	2. Chapter 2

The caseworker for the unknown boy quickly found a new family for the youngster in a lovely couple who wanted a child but couldn't conceive.

The Greens fell in love with the sweet, but frightened boy immediately after meeting him, but they also knew who the little child was.

Andrew Green, a Pediatrician, had been a muggleborn Hufflepuff that went to school with Lily Evans and James Potter. His wife Rachel, also went to Hogwarts, but she was a year older than the would-be couple, in Ravenclaw. However she was still good friends with Lily up until her death.

In fact, Rachel was the child's second Godmother, in case something ever happened to Alice. Rachel was also a lawyer, who worked in the muggle world, but had connections in the magical world as well.

She used these connections as well as her status to get magical guardianship of Harry Potter without Albus knowing.

The couple was distrustful of their formal headmaster, and worried that he might have try to use the Boy-Who-Lived for whatever he has planned. They remembered the man who was so driven to stop You-Know-Who.

After sending the Potter Money over to America, the Greens, with newly named Hadrian James Green fled the country.

Under his new parents loving care, little Hadrian grew and flourished. Becoming the carefree little boy he was never allowed to be in his former home. His new dad played with him every night when he came home from work, and his new mom taught him to read and write, and at least one if not both parents would be there to tuck him into his dragon shaped bed and wish him sweet dreams each night.

On the first couple of nights, when the emerald eyed toddler would wake up crying about the "scary man hurting the pretty lady" the Greens knew that they would have to explain things to him when he was a little older.

When Hadrian had his first bout of accidental magic in front of Andrew and Rachel, they taught him some easy meditation techniques to control his magic until he was able to be enrolled into Selene's Academy of Magic at age 7.

Three weeks after he settled into his new school, his mom and dad sat Hadrian down and told him all about Voldemort and the first war in Britain. Explaining about the bigoted purebloods who hated anyone not a pureblooded witch or wizard, including magical creatures like goblins, vampires, and werewolves. They told him about Albus Dumbledore, the so called leader of the light that led to the deaths of his biological parents. He was told about how his mother and father had been hidden away by Dumbledore, only to be betrayed and how the died protecting the son they loved more than anything else in the world.

He was told about how he had been found about 2 years ago, which led Hadrian to confess to the fact that he remembered what his life was like before.

He told them of how he came to living in the cupboard when he was 3, and his uncle declared that he didn't want him to contaminate their son with his freakishness. He told them about his endless chores, and lack of food. About the beatings when strange things happened around him, and when something bad happened to one of his relatives, like when his uncle got passed over for a promotion, or when he lost clients for his company.

He told his horrified parents of that fateful day when he aunt hadn't been paying attention and tripped over him while he was scrubbing the kitchen floor by hand. How she had hit her head on the countertop, and the beating that followed. He told them that he hadn't been out of his cupboard until the real estate agent found him.

It was because of this that Hadrian decided to become a child case worker in the muggle world, specializing on magical children being harmed in the muggle world.


	3. Chapter 3

It was June 1991 when Professor McGonagall first noticed that something was wrong. She was going through the section of the Book of names for the class of 1991, when she realized that a name was missing.

It was a job that she, as the Deputy Headmistress had to undertake each year, where she would venture into the muggle world to tell muggleborns about Hogwarts and magic.

She all but ran to the Headmasters office, and told the older man of her discovery.

"Harry Potter is no longer in the book of names."

It was a short time later that the pair appeared in the muggle town of Little Whining, walking down the street just off of the old park they appeared in, they stopped in front of Number 4. The man stared at the seemingly normal house for several moments before walking up the path to the front door, his companion silently walking behind him.

He knocked on the door, and was startled when an older man answered the door. The man's response to his inquiry about the whereabouts of Dursleys was met with confusion by the newcomers.

The man beckoned them in, so as not to awaken the neighbors as he and his wife told explained what they knew of the events surrounding the house being sold.

"It began when the woman was in the hospital for a head injury she sustained over there in the kitchen." The wife began. "The husband was very angry about something or other. The neighbors think he had beaten his wife, and tried to pin the blame on a little boy who lived here, by acting like the concerned husband."

"When we first bought the house, the neighbors came over and told us about the family that lived here before. The man was horribly violent, always coming home from work drunk and yelling angrily at someone he simply called Freak. The man blamed this person for everything that ever happened."

"Nobody really knows for sure what happened week. The only things the neighbors agree on is how the woman was taken by an ambulance, and a week later the house was put up for sale. The day after that, a police car and another ambulance was in front of the house. The real estate agent was talking to the police about how she had found a beaten child locked in the broom cupboard under the stairs. The house had been empty for a couple of days before the child was found, but he appeared to have been in there for much longer."

That was all the old couple knew, and the two professors thanked them and left the house. Stopping to talk to some of the neighbors who would have remembered the Dursleys.

The first house the stopped at was number 2, who lived right next to the house. She was a well of information.

"Yes, I remember the Dursleys. Nasty family they were. Vernon was quite the cruel man. An abusive alcoholic. Constantly yelling at the poor nephew, and keeping him outside, doing chores that no toddler should ever be doing. Weeding the garden, cleaning the tool shed, he even had that poor boy shoveling the snow when he was only 3! And without even being let inside until the sidewalk and street were clear, even when it was still snowing! Surprising the child didn't die of hypothermia!"

"The wife and son wasn't much better either. She had been seen with the two young boys on occasion, yelling at one while giving the other child anything he ever wanted. That Dudley was the size of a beach ball, and would always throw massive tantrums if he didn't get what he wanted. Never seen such a spoiled child before. The nephew on the other hand was such a tiny frail looking thing. Couldn't weigh more than a sack of potatoes. Wearing such large baggy clothes too."

She continued on gossiping, telling them about what she saw the days leading up to little Harry's disappearance.

Once the Headmaster and his Deputy returned to school she began speaking angrily at the old man.

"I told you that they were the worst sort of muggles Albus. Now look what happened. The savior of the Wizarding world is missing. And there are still Death Eaters out there! You-Know-Who may be gone, but the threat is still there."

"I know Minerva." The old wizard sighed. "I now understand how my monitors never showed the change in Harry's living conditions. The wards work off the sacrifice of Lily Potter in defence of her son. It was based off of the blood connection between Harry and his aunt, as his mother's sister. As long as her blood remained in the house, the wards would remain. Normally the wards would remain until harry reached the 17, as the magical age of majority, or until he no longer calls the place home. However, due to the fact that Harry and Petunia both had shed blood in that house, the wards sucked the blood up, permanently strengthening them. The wards will never fall. The wards are now hiding Harry from us wherever he is living."

"Right now we need to find out what happened to Harry Potter so that we can bring him to Hogwarts. We need to alert some of the Order, at least those that work within the ministry."

A week later there was a meeting of a small handful of people at Hogwarts. It was early July so the school was mostly empty, all the students had left for the summer, and many of the teachers had gone on vacation.

The meeting, being held in Dumbledore's office, consisted Arthur Weasley who worked for the office of misuse of muggle artifacts and his housewife Molly, ex auror 'Mad eye' Moody, Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, Professors Flitwick and McGonagall, and School Healer Madam Pomfrey. While Flitwick and Pomfrey were not members of the Order, Albus felt them important enough to include.

Shacklebolt had been able to use his connections to get the muggle case file for the Dursley case. He handed a copy of the file to Albus, but explained briefly to the others what the file contained. Molly gasped when he told them of the evidence that Harry had at least spent several days in the cupboard before being rescued.

Pomfrey also had files to give to Albus from the hospital where Petunai Dursley and her nephew stayed. Including comments from the nurses in Petunias file, and statements in Harry's.

Apparently some of the nurses had overheard Vernon and Petunia talking about moving far away from 'the boy before his freakishness hurt their precious Dudders'. And how Vernon was searching papers from all over to find a new home. Vernon also told her that he was really close to closing a deal that could get him a new position overseas.

Harry's file painted a picture of a horribly abused boy who should not have been able to survive his injuries, which included a broken arm, 2 broken ribs a punctured lung, welts and bruises, and blood loss on top of being severely malnourished with a shrunken stomach.

Flitwick had very little to report other than that the Potter wealth had been legally removed from Gringotts by his magical guardians.

That statement caused quite a stir because many in the room though that Dumbledore was Harry Potter's legal magical guardian.

Moody stated that records showed that the Potter's guardianship had been changed legally 7 years ago, but there was no mention of who the new guardians were, nor who sanctioned the paperwork.

Everything led to a dead end in the Search for Harry Potter.


	4. Chapter 4

(September 1st 2011)

(~~~ pov)

It had been 20 years since I had last been on the platform of the Hogwarts express. I remembered the day like it had only just happened.

(Flashback)

I jumped of the train just moments after it stopped, dragging my trunk to a cart before quickly rushing to the portal to the muggle side of Kings Cross, where my parents were waiting for me.

I was so glad to be away from Hogwarts. I could remember being so excited about finding out about magic just last June. Professor McGonagall told us that students start Hogwarts when they turn 11, but my birthday is during the school year, so I found out the summer before I turned 12.

My parents were relieved because nothing was wrong with me, and I was relieved that I wasn't the only person that could do the things I've done.

I had been so excited to go to Hogwarts, where I could finally belong. I had no idea just how wrong I was.

The kids at my muggle school didn't like me because I was smart. Because of that I didn't have any friends. Instead, I sought refuge from the bullies in books, most of which were fantasy books where I would imagine my own knight in shining armor rescuing me from the bullies and my loneliness.

I was hoping to make friends at Hogwarts, but the kids there either hated me because I am smart or because I'm a muggleborn.

I had to make frequent visits to the infirmary because of the constant hexing.

When we made it home I cried for hours as I told mum and dad how horrible it was. That summer my parents and I researched other schools and found Selene's Academy of Magic.

It was there that I finally made friends as I found my place in the new world I was born to be a part of.

(end of Flashback)

Now I was back on platform 9 3/4, with my children as they waited to board the train to Hogwarts. I had hoped my children would continue going to Selene's, but my husband and I ended up here because of our jobs.

Right after our graduation with top scores on our N.E.W.T.s as well high scores on our muggle SATs, we worked toward our chosen careers. Harry becoming a child case worker in the muggle world, helping both muggle and magical children, and I became an attorney who handled my husband's cases when they needed to go to court, or to get a judge to sign off on removing custody from the worst cases.

The only reason I decided to allow the kids to go to Hogwarts is because of Headmistress McGonagall and the new laws against bigotry and bullying.

I looked around the platform and recognized some of the people here, some of which had been my bullies, and others that had not attacked me, but didn't help me either. There were even a few former Gryffindors that was there my year here, coming over and saying hi to me as if we where friends forever.

One red haired woman came over to me, Ginny Weasley, I think her name was. Her brother Ronald came up behind her grumbling about a someone named Lavender, not waking him up on time for breakfast. His eyes widened when he saw me.

"So Hermione," he starts,trying to sound cool in a failed attempt at flirting. "What brings you here?" I give him a look that obviously says 'what do you think I'm doing here?'

"I am here with to see my children off to Hogwarts of course." I replied like he asked a stupid question, which he had.

Ron was about to speak when my eldest son ran over to us, my daughters screaming at him for one reason or another.

My 13 year old son looked just like his dad, except his messy hair is brown, and so are his eyes. He is a Gryffindor and is a trouble maker, just like his grandfather apparently was.

My twin girls were just beginning their first years. Lily looked almost identical to the pictures of my husband's birth mother, whom she was named after, except she had James Potter's hazel eyes.

Jasmine has jet black hair like my husband, but her hair is naturally curly like mine. Her eyes are emerald green, but have specks of brown.

"Andrew stop running! Lily, Jasmine what are you two yelling about?"

"Mom!" My daughter Jasmine cried, her black curls frizzing slightly at the amount of magic in the air. "Andy dyed all of my school robes pink!"

"At least yours aren't green and silver!" My other daughter, Lily huffed.

"Andrew, you better fix them or I'll revoke your Hogsmeade permission!" I threatened. His chocolate brown eyes widened, before he nodded and rushed off to the train.

"Where is dad?"

"I'm right here sweetheart." My husband replied from behind me, holding our 6th month old son who looked exactly like his father, right down to the mischievous glint in his emerald eyes.

Ginny Weasley gasped as she took in my husband's tall, muscular form.

"Your Harry Potter!" She squeaked excitedly.

"Where have you been? Dumbledore had spent years searching for you!" Ronald stated.

"Yeah! You never made it to Hogwarts!"

"That's because I was already going to magical school."

"Already?"

"Yeah. Hermione and I met at Selene's Academy of Magic in the United States. I had been going there since I was 7."

"But that's illegal! Everyone knows you can't start learning magic until your 11. Your magical core isn't strong enough to perform magic before then."

Is that so? What do you think accidental magic is then?" Harry replied.

"Uncontrolled magic caused by high levels of emotion." Ginny replied.

"Exactly. At Selene's you begin learning to control your emotions through meditation. Controlling your emotions means less accidental magic."

Harry looked over at his watch before turning to our kids, giving them hugs and telling the girls to write and let us know what house they were sorted into. They nodded and jumped on the train, waving at us once more before heading to their compartment.

My husband and I watched our children leave for Hogwarts as the train sped away from the platform. I took our son from my husband as we walked together to the portal leading to the muggle side, leaving two flabbergasted redheads to stare at our backs.

Fin

AN: This was just a short story of what I thought could happen if Harry was rescued from the Dursleys and didn't go to Hogwarts. I may eventually add a second story detailing his time with the Greens, or his classes at Selene's, or his relationship with Hermione. I don't know at this point, but I'll keep the door open if I get enough ideas to continue this storyline.

I know that this final chapter was a big time jump, but I just wanted to keep this story short, but show Harry as having a happy life, and to see some reactions of of those who would of been his friends had he not been abandoned, which is why they have returned to Britian.

As for Hermione ending up away from Hogwarts, I honestly believe that she was meant to meet Harry, who would have been the reason she befriended Ron, since it was Harry who dragged Ron off to find her after he made her cry. It was because of Harry that she made friends at the school.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
